


I Knew I Loved You When: 100 Drabble Challenge

by awanderingmuse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Accidental meeting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Typical Violence, Costume Party, Drabble Collection, Dying for eachother, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Loss, Love, Meta, Multi, Pining, Secret Admirer, Self-Reflection, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, dream walking, implied polyamory, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 89
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/pseuds/awanderingmuse
Summary: Sometimes love comes slowly as the tide sometimes it’s sudden like a spark. Love can be finding your perfect match, and sometimes it is lonely and cold.   It can be early, right on time, or a  moment too late. Love is different for every couple, and every person. Here’s a look at the moment our favorite demigods knew they were in love. One ship at a time.Each chapter will be a single drabble for the ship. There are technically 50 ships as each person in the ship will tell a story from their point of view. I am not including canon, point of viewed ships in this because we read about them happening in the books. (Ex. Percabeth, Frazel, Jiper etc.) Drabble specific tags to be added as I post.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase/Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase/Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase/Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Grace/Hazel Levesque, Apollo/Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Bianca di Angelo/Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo/Zoë Nightshade, Calypso/Frank Zhang, Calypso/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Clovis/Mitchell (Percy Jackson), Clovis/Nico di Angelo, Dakota/Gwendolyn (Percy Jackson), Dakota/Percy Jackson, Gwen/Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jake Mason/Will Solace, Jason Grace/Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Katie Gardner/Pollux, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Khione/Calypso, Khione/Leo Valdez, Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Luke Castellan/Ethan Nakamura, Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo/Alabaster Torrington, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson/Jason Grace, Percy Jackson/Piper McLean, Percy Jackson/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean/Frank Zhang, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Frank Zhang, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano/Leo Valdez, Sally Jackson/Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard/Clarisse La Rue, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Will Solace/Connor Stoll
Comments: 27
Kudos: 275





	1. Percy & Nico

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to the madness! Also, BobInTheComments, likegallows and I posted the first chapter to a lovely Christmas fic that will be posting weekly all of December. It's called Christmas Parties, Confessions, and Cozy Death-Traps. You should check it out. 
> 
> Also speaking of BobInTheComments, likegallows, and theboringdolphin. All three kept me going on this challenge both by throwing ships at me when I thought I'd exhausted the possibilities and by providing prompts when I thought I'd done it all. So thank you to them!
> 
> Story should update as close to daily as I can get. Don't hold me to it though.

##### Percy Jackson

People constantly tell Percy that he’s heroic for laughing in the face of death, but he has never done it quite like the demigod before him does. When Percy laughs at death it's metaphorical, a challenge, angry and acidic. When Nico laughs at Death it is not an at, at all. Instead it’s a with. Literal in ways Percy can't begin to describe. The laugh is a joke shared between friends. It's heroic in its kindness. Something Percy will never be. As he watches Nico laugh with Thanatos he knows by the beating of his own heart that he’s screwed.


	2. Silena & Clarisse

##### Silena Beauregard

Silena has too much guilt on her shoulders to bear. Her choices lead to Charlie's death. She betrayed everyone, but now like Patroclus she is suddenly driven to do the right thing by the stubborn refusal to help in her other loves eyes. Refusal brought on by Silena’s own wrong actions. She calls Clarisse her best friend only because it is another guilt for Silena to bear that she loved two people at once. So, she rights all the things she’s done wrong knowing it’s still the wrong thing to do. She’ll die and leave Clarisse with a broken heart.


	3. Reyna & Percy

##### Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano

It was kind of obvious that Reyna would crush on Percy the first time around. Even their complicated history couldn’t overcome the fact that he was her co-praetor and that’s what she thought she was supposed to want. The charming smile didn’t hurt either. It is shocking when, ten years later, they meet at a networking event and the chemistry between them once again ignites like a wildfire. There isn’t any finesse to the way they tumultuously fall back into eachother's lives. Somehow, that makes it more perfect than getting what she thought she wanted as Praetor could ever have been.


	4. Dakota & Gwen

##### Dakota

Like normal, Dakota learned about being in love the hard way. When he first met Gwen they were still excited by being the child of a god. Dakota admired her gentleness and kindness. It wasn’t till they began sparing that he learned of the sharp witted steel beneath. He didn’t learn the value of her duality until they were Centurions. By then Dakota knew he loved her, but he couldn’t bear to be rejected. Then she died and for several short minutes his silence was the biggest mistake of his life. When Gwen woke again Dakota promised to do better. 


	5. Clarisse & Silena

##### Clarisse La Rue

Clarisse wonders how war, the one thing she was naturally talented at, causes so much heartbreak. It seems like everywhere she looks in war there’s another heart crushed. The Daughter of War’s own heart isn’t spared. She’s the final piece in a line of heartbreak, starting with Beckendorf’s sacrifice and ending with Silena’s. Now it is just Clarise and her loneliness. Silena, whom Clarisse accepted she must love from afar just as dead as the Son of Hephaestus she loved so well. Clarisse can’t help but wonder how anyone can think that the pain of war is anything but pointless.


	6. Reyna & Piper

##### Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano

It was supposed to be a joke for the godly costume party no one really wanted to attend. Reyna and Piper dressed up as Xena and Gabrielle. It was funny because Reyna was a renowned warrior and though Piper did not start out caring for battle she has grown into a fierce warrior. Reyna can’t really pinpoint the moment the joke began to lead to a moonlit kiss on one of Olympus’ many balconies. Maybe it was never really a joke at all? When she tries to ask Piper the other girl hushes her with a nip at her lips.


	7. Nico & Alabaster

##### Nico Di Angelo

Nico doesn’t think Alabaster meant to summon him the first time. Alabaster’s wide eyes and stumbling words made it obvious despite Nico’s vertigo. The second time was probably also an accident. Though why Alabaster didn’t try a new spell Nico will never know. By the seventh incident Nico knows Alabaster is messing with him, but he enjoys the joke. After a while, Nico finds himself tired of the game, if Alabaster wants his company he should just ask. The look on Alabaster’s face when Nico says as much, sealed in a kiss, is almost as good as that first summoning.


	8. Frank & Annabeth

##### Frank Zhang

Frank is willing to admit he admires Annabeth. Who wouldn’t admire the Daughter of Athena? Her strategies are brilliant and in the heat of a fight she is stunningly ruthless. Frank longs to ask if the song of battle sings through her veins too. In the heat of battle the world was theirs to take. One day a fight they’d taken on together ends abruptly. The next thing Frank knows he and Annabeth are wrapped in each other's embrace. Her mouth feverishly presses against his own as the battle lust transforms into a different kind of lust all its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. My mom had a major surgery and my co-worker went on leave. I've been too busy to blink y'all.


	9. Reyna & Jason

##### Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano

Reyna waits for Jason because her strategist mind is made to anticipate all possible outcomes in the space of a minute while her soldiers scream. She waits for Jason because she’s done the calculations a million times and as long as she is patient she will win this new kind of war between herself and the daughter of Aphrodite. She waits for Jason because her heart wants him as badly as it wants victory against her enemies. Reyna waits for Jason, and as he hunkers down on her couch again she knows she will soon taste victory on his lips.


	10. Thalia & Luke

##### Thaila Grace

It’s somewhere between the chimera and cyclops that Thalia is able to recognize what she feels for Luke. He’d found her in an alley and together they figured out how to be on the road when monsters wanting to eat you was an everyday reality. She can’t pinpoint the exact moment her heart decided he was the one she wanted. Maybe it was when he agreed not to go to camp or when she did a complete one-eighty and decided to take Annabeth to camp. She’s not sure it matters really, it all ends in her dying for him anyway.


	11. Piper & Annabeth

##### Piper McLean

Sometimes Piper thinks she was always in love with Annabeth. The Daughter of Wisdom balances Piper with her knowledge and strategic mind. They work well together, solving problems with ease. A growing companionship makes the task a delight instead of a hardship. Aphrodite cabin figures it out before Piper can admit her feelings to herself. They come to her with problems only Annabeth can solve and are mysteriously too shy to talk to the hero by themselves. It takes her a while but eventually Piper realizes she's in love. Now the only question is what she will do about it.


	12. Annabeth & Hazel

##### Annabeth Chase

Annabeth is fascinated by Hazel’s magic. The way that the other demigod simply will’s something to be and it is, blows Annabeth’s mind. The fact that Hazel chooses to do so gently and kindly instead of allowing her sheer, raw power to lead her to corruption is an act of strength that moves Annabeth in ways that she pray’s Hazel’s power could never do on it’s own. It moves Annabeth to follow Hazel, to stand with her, to never want to leave her side. Hazel’s kindness moves Annabeth to love and she’s not sure what to do with that fact. 


	13. Ethan & Luke

##### Ethan Nakamura

He realized Luke wasn’t Luke a long time ago, but once he chooses a course for himself it’s difficult to reverse. Even more so when it involves admitting he was wrong. So Ethan follows the shadow of the man he loved, but never told. Until Percy Jackson reminds him why they began this adventure. Balance, even Luke would be able to see that toppling the gods was not balance. The life ending choice he makes next is not for the man Luke became but the Luke Ethan had loved. He hopes that Hades will be kind to both their souls.


	14. Reyna & Leo

##### Reyna Avilla Ramirez Arellano

Reyna was trained to admire ingenuity. It was the only sane reason for her growing attraction to the otherwise insane Greek Demigod. Sure Leo was kind, brave and a myriad of good things. The Son of Hephaestus still didn’t know how to use the sense the gods gave him. If they allotted him any that did not involve creating things to begin with. There’s the distinct sound of an explosion in the distance that leaves Reyna reaching for her toga. She didn’t need to hear the reports to know he’d be at the center of it with his maniacal grin.


	15. Jason & Percy

##### Jason Grace

Jason thought it was admiration. Percy had a resilience to terrible situations that Jason knew he couldn’t match. Yet Percy alway treated Jason as an equal. Sharing the load on quests and looking to Jason for advice when he wasn’t comfortable with a battle plan. They did everything as a team. It wasn’t till they were trapped by a group of cyclops gathering information on both camps that he realized how he felt. The pain of the knife cutting into his flesh only matched by the hurt caused by the agonized tone Percy's voice took as he screamed his name.


	16. Luke & Ethan

##### Luke Castellan

Luke converts Ethan to Krono’s side early on. He hounds the other demigod because he must have him on his side. Who doesn’t want the son of Nemesis at their side toppling thrones. Ethan is the ideal ally and all Luke has to do is tell him it’s balance. At least that’s what Luke tells himself. It has nothing to do with Ethan’s waning smiles or the fire going out of his eyes as Cabin Eleven sucks the life out of them both. That would taste just a little bit too much like love and Luke can’t do that again.


	17. Percy & Piper

##### Percy Jackson

Percy should have known the vacation would be a disaster. Slowly, the trip meant for everyone became a vacation for two. Annabeth and Leo had a project. Hazel, Frank, and Jason had a Legion thing. It didn’t matter why, what mattered was that Percy and Piper were left to kick off the vacation to Hawaii alone. They went surfing, something Percy had never done but Piper showed him the ropes. They played for hours in the surf. Every day alone together Percy became a little more enchanted by the Daughter of Aphrodite until his heart barely knew Annabeth at all.


	18. Hazel & Reyna

##### Hazel Levesque

Hazel can’t believe she’s doing this, she doesn’t know what she was thinking. It seemed like a good way to help the orphanage in New Rome make some more money. So, as a shocking number of people did, Hazel donated a few drachma in favor of being followed and helped by one of Preators for a day. Specifically, she’d put the money on Reyna. It was an impulse decision, driven by a rather strong crush. The worst part is that, by the sly smile that hasn’t left Reyna’s face since Hazel won, Reyna knows. Hazel is in so much trouble.


	19. Chris & Clarisse

##### Chris Rodriquez

It wasn’t immediate for him. Until Dionysus intervened he was only capable of feeling anger, fear and sadness. An emotional cocktail that not even Clariese could break. Her presence did give the emotions an outlet. Chris regrets the times he fought her until they were both bruised. The depths of his madness wasn't when he fell for her. It was after, when she remained having seen his worst. The daughter of war was his pillar. Reminding him he had a foundation to stand on at all. Having Clairese by his side after everything, it was impossible not to love her.


	20. Jason & Nico

##### Jason Grace

The realization sneaks up on Jason. Creeping in like the shadows Nico so easily controls at twilight. One day he is single and unexpectedly happy about it. Not long after they are practicing sword work and Jason finds he had wanted the other demigod for an unbearably long time. There is something about Nico's quiet litheness that matches Jason's commanding strength perfectly. The sharp shock of realization distracts him from the fight just long enough for Nico's practice blade to teasingly tap against his ribs. The way that Nico smirks his amused pride at the victory takes Jason's breath away.


	21. Hazel & Leo

##### Hazel Levesque

It hits Hazel years later. She's not thinking about Sammy. The Seven plus Nico and Reyna are having the weekly lunch in New Rome. Leo tries to not laugh as Jason reaches distractedly for a glass that keeps moving slightly out of reach on mechanical spider legs. She idly thinks it's a good thing Annabeth hadn't noticed but it's not a coherent thought. She's too caught in the moment. Enchanted by the mischievous spark in Leo's eyes. It's breathtaking and giddy, like it's her joke too. This is a life she wants, and that's all her heart needs to know.


	22. Will & Jake

##### Will Solace

Will liked watching Jake work. Piles of metal and scraps came to life under Jake's hands. Will knows Jake would say Will's skillset is more useful but Will can only fix what is broken. Jake breathes life into things that should not have life in the first place. Will could sit in the forge and watch Jake work for hours. When Jake was discharged from Will's care, the Son of Apollo still watched Jake work. It's not too surprising that at some point he fell in love with the thoughtful crease of Jake's brow and the grace of his hands.


	23. Thalia & Bianca

##### Thalia Grace

Jealousy and understanding war in Thalia's heart as Bianca walks away from Nico with the Hunters of Artemis. She truly does understand. Before Jason was lost to her, she would have been tempted to do the same. Mothering a sibling is terribly hard. Her experience says Bianca is sacrificing something immensely precious. Not to mention the opportunity to know love. Thalia wants to explore that with the other girl. They've only recently met, but for Thalia the potential attraction is intoxicating. However, Bianca's choices can't be taken back. Thaila won't dwell, she grabs a sword and heads for the arena.


	24. Sally & Poseidon

##### Sally Jackson

At first Sally is concerned. Poseidon himself strides out of the ocean like it's a common thing. Shrinking down from a towering giant to a normal guy as he walks. He's wearing fisherman's gear that isn't godly in the least. It isn't until he smiles at her that she falls, knowing if this is the extent of their interaction she will never be the same again. Then he makes his way towards her and instead of passing by stops next to her. When the god of the sea asks if she would mind walking with him, Sally knows she's screwed.


	25. Bianca & Thalia

##### Bianca Di Angelo

It's worth it if Thalia lives. The thought chases her as she charges for the maintenance hatch. Somehow, Thalia makes that true. She's bright, caring, and Bianca would never dare to admit it as a Hunter, but there's something attractive about the other girl. In Thalia she found a kindred spirit. She sensed Thalia would understand her struggle with Nico. The sudden connection to another girl had been terrifying, now it wasn't a problem. But the feelings remained. If her sacrifice let's Thalia live to fight another day then it was worth it. Surely Nico will come to understand that.


	26. Clovis & Nico

##### Clovis

Clovis was slightly concerned that he was in love with a figment of his imagination. The only other dreamwalkers he knows are his siblings. He's only heard rumors of the mysterious Son of Hades in the waking world, never seen him. He's heard enough to make the other boy fascinating. He's not surprised the other demigod appears in his dreams. Dark and mysterious is exactly what his subconscious likes after all. That's what Clovis thought was happening at least. Then his dream manifested in the physical realm. Nico walks towards his table at dinner, an amused smile on his lips.


	27. Rachel & Apollo

##### Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Rachel found it difficult to explain her feelings to her friends. It's not that she wasn't in love with her lord. She was, deeply, with a sense of loyalty that sometimes frightened her. Her feelings never expressed as romantic desires. Rachel loved Apollo and would happily follow him to the ends of the earth. That was enough for her. Rachel didn't need or even want Apollo to keep her warm at night. Rachel was happy as his partner in all things prophetic. The Oracle of Delphi just didn't know how to put her feelings into words. So Rachel remained silent.


	28. Clarisse & Chris

##### Clarisse La Rue

Clarisse finds Chis in the Big House basement, as she has since The Labyrinth. At least he wasn't trying to fight her this time. Not that having her heart breaking into infinite pieces as he sobs about Mary is better. Campers ask why she doesn't accept Chris is a lost cause. Clarisse can’t. She might not be the first or last person chosen as a nurse. It would be best to leave Chris with someone more capable. She keeps the reason she can’t hidden deep in her heart. The truth terrifies her more than the prospect of losing him forever.


	29. Poseidon & Sally

##### Poseidon

Poseidon sees the woman with kaleidoscope eyes long before she sees him. He could learn about her if he wished, her name, hobbies, food preferences. Information to ensure he catches her interest. He wants her but it's not until she approaches him in the smoky dockside bar that he realizes he might love her. She calls him by name. While her smile is sweet she isn’t overly revenant in the way he often finds annoying from clear-sighted mortals. For the first time in a very long time the god of the sea feels he may be in too deep water.


	30. Annabeth & Piper

##### Annabeth Chase

In the interest of the truth, Annabeth found Piper's unique perspective on the world fascinating. The other girl was driven by emotion, yet it didn't overcome her. It made her stronger and intuitive in ways Annabeth couldn't replicate. Annabeth tried desperately to understand Piper's logic. The trouble was things she wanted to understand didn't have to do with logic in the first place. The lack of understanding manifested in Annabeth as longing. The longing grew until she wanted everything Piper had. Until she wanted Piper herself. The untethered want scared and exhilarated her in ways that let Annabeth finally understand.


	31. Reyna & Calypso

##### Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano

Reyna had given up on love. She'd been chased by men, even caught the attention of a god, it never worked out. She often considered joining the Amazons. Then she met Calypso. The goddess was staying in Las Vegas. Reyna was there because of a monster attack during the Legions dead week. When Calypso abandoned her vacation for Reyna's dangerous quest it shook her. She'd never met a goddess so kind. When Calypso, sweet and kind, put herself in harm's way to protect Reyna the feeling grew. When Calypso followed Reyna home the daughter of Bellona knew it was love.


	32. Annabeth & Reyna

##### Annabeth Chase

It amazes Annabeth, how Reyna leads New Rome. She is decisive, thoughtful, and compassionate. Listens to her people but never at the expense of a decision being made, as occurs at Camp Halfblood. Reyna has everything Annabeth wants and in a way Annabeth's jealousy is sensible. At least, that's what Annabeth thinks at first. Until Reyna moves on. She takes on an advisory role to the legion and attends university. The glory is gone but still Annabeth wants Reyna's life. Wants to be an integral part of Reyna's life. Maybe there's a more important distinction there than she originally thought. 


	33. Nico & Clovis

##### Nico Di Angelo

It was an accident. Nico hid there from a prank gone wrong. Working with the Stoll's meant every man for himself. It woke the entirety of Cabin 15, and he meets Clovis for the first time. After convincing everyone there wasn't an attack he is invited to come back anytime. Nico didn't think he'd actually do it. Something about the peace of the cabin keeps Nico visiting. Clovis always wakes to greet him and makes the effort few do to get to know Nico. They play mythomagic and talk about dreams. Soon Cabin 15 and its leader feel like home.


	34. Leo & Kohine

##### Leo Valdez

Khoine was still the finest goddess Leo knew. Which sucked because time did not make the heart grow fonder. They'd raided her fortress to stop a plot. Something about revenge and whatever caused gods to plot against each other. Leo was just there for his friends. It didn't make the fight easier. Her severe expression and sharp glare of her eyes as they fought was a rush of things he shouldn't feel for an enemy. If it weren't for his friends he would have lost from distraction. As it was, they won and the gorgeous goddess' hatred towards him grew. 


	35. Zoe & Bianca

##### Zoe Nightshade

Zoe knew all the loopholes to the oath and she tired of it. Occasionally they would meet someone on their quests that would fill her heart with longing. At first it terrified her, the desire for things she foreswore. She learned that was simply human nature. As long as she didn’t act on those feelings, didn’t take or ask, she complied with her Lady’s wishes. It was not too difficult. They were never around those who filled her heart long enough to matter. Then the Daughter of Hades joined the Hunt and for an unbearably short time Zoe’s world burned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to @LtRehinaBarclay on this one. She's the one that told me this is a ship, lol.


	36. Thalia & Ryena

##### Thalia Grace

Thalia probably reminded herself of her oath a thousand times as she took the Praetor of Rome to her sister. Reyna was a fierce fighter with a kind of cool that before her oaths Thaila would inevitably be drawn too. It seems she was drawn to fierceness tempered by a level head after her oaths as well. Still, an oath was an oath and the price for breaking said oath, even if it was for another woman was much too high to pray. Hopefully Reyna would want to remain friends. Besides, somebody had to help her keep tabs on Jason. 


	37. Kohine & Leo

##### Kohine

Kohine hardly noticed the fire starter the first time they met in Quebec. She relayed the message from her father that he was not to leave the welcoming area. Her father saw Leo as a threat and she complied with his wishes. The need to see who would best who stayed with her until they met again much later. The fact that he won that fight made her want to test her strength again and again. Then one day, a quip from his burning mouth rang too true, “You know if you wanted a date, you could just ask sweetheart.” 


	38. Bianca & Zoe

##### Bianca Di Angelo

Bianca’s thoughts were probably not what Percy expected. Standing on the porch peering into the small ski town. He asked about Hunter's life and her answer wasn’t the entire truth. The feeling of immortality wasn’t why she chose this and left Nico. Her decision to take the oath had a lot to do with running from responsibility, but she was also running towards the bright light that was Zoe. Drawn like a moth to flame. The only way to stay with the other girl was to swear to never have her. Bianca still hadn’t decided if it was worth it. 


	39. Pollux & Katie

##### Pollux

It seemed inevitable to Pollux. Growing to love her was the natural next step after inhaling a breath of the sweet air that always danced through the strawberry fields. He and Katie spent their time together in those fields. Letting their talent with growing things nurture the plants so the camp could make a profit. It makes sense that such an environment allowed other things to grow such as attachment to a smile and joy at the sound of a laugh. In the sweet smelling fields of strawberries it only seemed natural that Pollux grow to love Katie so much.


	40. Sally & Paul

##### Sally Jackson

Loving Paul wasn’t love at first sight for Sally. Not like it’d been with Percy’s father. It came slowly as they continued talking following the seminar. Discussing ideas and personal lives. One of those conversations is why she sent Percy to Goode, at a loss for where to send her well meaning son. She let herself get to know Paul, asking for time when he made his intent clear. The fact that he honored her request helped her heart decide. When Sally finally asked Paul out it was with a feeling of safety she hadn’t known in a long time. 


	41. Grover & Juniper

##### Grover Underwood

Grover thought he knew all the nature spirits at camp. He’d been there since he was a kid after all. Then, one day he saw someone new while walking through the forest. Taking a break from the demands of camp. Juniper was beautiful in ways no other nymph had ever been to him. Dancing through the forest with her kin, she was clearly the most lithe and artistic of them all. Grover felt moved by her in ways he’d never been moved before. By the time he found the words to say hello she’d been whisked away by the dance. 


	42. Piper & Percy

##### Piper McLean

Piper believed she didn’t understand what romantic love was. She knew she loved her father, her friends, even her half siblings. But romantically? Every relationship she tried ended in death or tragedy of some kind. Then Percy came back to camp to help train the kids. He was always open, always affable, always kind. She might have fallen hard for him but how could she know? How could she trust that it wasn’t like it was before? And how could she answer Percy sitting next to her on the dock, asking, “Piper? How do you know when you’re in love?”


	43. Charles & Silena

##### Charles Beckendorf

Charles didn’t love Selina at first. Cabin Nine knew how the girls of Cabin Ten could be after all. He and his cabinmates tended to look at the vain actions of Aphrodite cabin with something approaching disdain. But, from watching her, Charles soon learned that Selina was not like her siblings. She was beautiful, yes. She was never vapid, though, never cruel. It started as respect that led to a valued friendship. Friendship became infatuation and at some point love. A love he kept secret because she was too good for him and her friendship far too valuable to lose. 


	44. Paul & Sally

##### Paul Blofis

Paul was not the type to attend a seminar hoping to pick up women. In fact he had a rather strict rule against doing precisely that. However, when he first sees Sally he absolutely can’t take his eyes off her. Paul is barely able to focus on the lectures at all unless it’s Sally who's speaking. Her eloquent opinions become the most important part of the classes. It’s on the last day during a group session that they are paired together. When she asks if he’d like to get drinks after he knows he’d be a fool to say no. 


	45. Jason & Annabeth

##### Jason Grace

Jason thought Annabeth would be a perfect match for him. People often said Percy was his Greek half, but it was truly Annabeth. If only she weren't in love with someone else. Jason often saw it in his dreams. A pair of acclaimed heroes that lead their peers through the crises of living as a demigod. He imagines that they could herald in a golden age for both camps, for both pantheons. People like he and Annabeth were built for greatness. More importantly in their deepest thoughts and desires they craved it. He just wished Annabeth could see it too. 


	46. Dakota & Percy

##### Dakota

Dakota should stop letting Percy do this to him. He’s not sure what extra time in bed will cause him to miss this time. Maybe a class, or a meeting with the new centurion’s of the Fifth Cohort? Dakota’s not sure, he’s positive that Percy has distracted him into missing something once again. Speaking of the Son of Poseidon he stirs in the bed next to Dakota and smiles at him crookedly. “Do you want breakfast?” The worst part is that Dakota let Percy cause him to miss important meetings for the rest of time if the gods allow it.


	47. Piper & Leo

##### Piper McLean

It’s odd how love can sometimes wait in plain sight. Piper always thought of Leo as her best friend. Her confidant when there was a problem. If Leo couldn’t fix it he’d at least make sure she didn’t leave until she was laughing so hard tears streamed down her face. She never really asked herself why he kept giving everything to her or why she kept asking for his support. It wasn’t till later when they’d both lost so much that it occurred to her to think about what Leo really meant to her. Love seemed kind of obvious, really.


	48. Reyna & Frank

##### Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano

Reyna had a plan formulated for her love life since she entered the Legion. It included climbing up the ladder quickly and then falling in love with her co-leader. There was never enough time for it to be Jason. Frank was a whole different story though. He embodied what the legion stood for and earned her respect by growing during quests. Since he was with Hazel she often told herself she’d let it go, but in her heart she knew she hadn’t. A fact always shown to be true when Frank laughed or commanded a successful campaign during war games.


	49. Percy & Calypso

##### Percy Jackson

When Percy realizes what his heart wants he feels like a traitor. Like he’s creeping on Leo’s girl, like he’s betraying Annabeth by abandoning her again. But, where being Annabeth’s boyfriend is thrilling, Calypso is secure. Where being Leo’s friend is consuming, Calypso is soothing. After the war, something deep inside Percy craves her presence. Percy often feels shattered, like a shell smashed against a rock and washed up to the highest tide line. Calypso can’t fix his broken soul. But, like the ocean washing over a shattered abalone shell she soothes his sharp edges into something beautiful and new.


	50. Leo & Piper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the halfway point y'all! What ship has been your favorite so far? Anything make you go huh I never thought of that one?

##### Leo Valdez

Leo was a full believer in the idea that life was not fair. He could choose any point of his short life to prove it. Familiarity with disappointment didn’t make this particular example of life being unfair hurt less. He watches Piper and Jason teasing each other at one of the picnic tables as couples do. He tries to let go of the fact that Piper was his before the meddling goddess decided Piper could do better than the child of her least favorite son. It’s not like he can fix it, but he does have a ship to build. 


	51. Khione & Calypso

##### Khione

Khione should resent that Calypso can create such warmth in her. After all, warmth was detrimental to everything that made her the goddess of snow. But, when Khione was with Calypso, she didn’t melt. She shone. Bright like fresh snow being touched by rays of frozen winter sun. Perhaps it made sense that a goddess with the assorted skill set Calypso boasts could make Khione feel beautiful in a way that isn’t biting. Still, it’s a feat that Khione should resent. Instead it warms her heart with love. She doesn’t think she’ll ever let Calypso know what damage she’s done.


	52. Katie & Travis

##### Katie Gardner

Katie saw love like a garden. Love must be allowed to grow. She tried to water the seedling spark by being around Travis and hope there’s enough light in the time spent together that love takes root and grows. Normal seedlings were never as unruly as Travis, who lived his life on the go. There was always something to do, always somewhere to go, always a prank to play. She knew that for him the bonds of love strengthened with adrenaline coursing through his veins. Katie tries to grow the rush he so clearly needs, but she doesn’t know how.


	53. Leo & Annabeth

##### Leo Valdez

If someone asked Leo how he feels about Annabeth he’d say her perfectionism aggravated him. It’s annoying that she was better than him at everything but forging. The list goes on. Which is why, he can’t explain why he is enchanted by the way she systematically demolishes a problem. Could truly watch her draw schematics for the rest of his life. Loves the way she tastes on his lips and how she feels wrapped in his arms when they're both too tired to go home. How can Leo fall in love with a woman who makes him feel so much?


	54. Piper & Frank

##### Piper McLean

After Jason, Piper spends most of her time wandering the streets. The city possesses a needed comforting strength. Her feet take her to the arena. There Piper watches Frank practice his bow and spear. Watching him, she learns that it’s possible to turn war into an art form. More importantly she gets to know the Son of Mars. How can she not, when Frank welcomes her with a smile on that first day? Maybe she shouldn’t be surprised when he becomes her comforting strength. Piper isn’t the first person in her family to fall in love with War after all.


	55. Jason & Reyna

##### Jason Grace

Jason can never admit to certain things to people he cares about. These secrets could destroy them. He can’t tell his sister he remembers their mother lying unconscious on the couch. He can’t tell Leo that he knows he stole Piper from him and that he doesn’t feel as badly as he should. But the biggest secret is kept from Reyna. She can never know. She can never know he remembers holding her hand and kissing away her serious frown after a late night of strategizing and paperwork. Reyna deserves better than Jason but he doesn’t think she’d understand that.


	56. Calypso & Percy

##### Calypso

It wasn’t love the first time Percy came to her island. How could she truly love the young men thrown at her by the gods. It wasn’t love then, but she thinks it might be now. Watching Percy grow in his humanity as he tries to correct past mistakes, tries to build a better world in place of all he was forced to tear down. They don’t get a moment alone for years. But when it comes the words slip past Calypso’s lips before she can really think at all. “You grew up into the hero I really wanted, Percy.”


	57. Annabeth & Leo

##### Annabeth Chase

Annabeth’s feet guide her to the progressing structure of the ArgoII. Predictably, she can’t sleep. So, she goes to sit with the ship. Sometimes her sleep deprived mind will generate an idea here. As is also common, she isn't alone. Leo is already there and greets her with a joke about types of wire. She blames the way her heart skips a beat at Leo’s wide smile on sleep deprivation. If she leans against Leo for his warmth in the cool night while she tells him of her latest idea, that’s between them. It’s not like anyone else will know.


	58. Calypso & Khione

##### Calypso

Calypso knew that Khione was cold in both nature and demeanor, but Calypso had to admire the other goddess for it. It was her frigid demeanor that brought Khione respect, even if it cost Khione the ability to accept love. Not just romantic love, but love in all its form. Calypso wouldn’t say no to a little romantic love when it came to the goddess of snow. She was beautiful and strong. Calypso admired the way the iciness in her stare made even the bravest of men tremble in fear. Yes, Calypso could easily love Khione, if she’d let her.


	59. Frank & Calypso

##### Frank Zhang

The plan to stop Gaea is both extraordinarily successful and a horrific failure. They win but Leo does not survive, not even in the way he planned. So, instead, Frank is left with the burden of a promise to his dead friend. It’s Frank who finds a way to reach Ogygia. Once he finds her Calypso refuses to leave Ogygia, which is fine by Frank. So, he stays and learns to love the goddess Leo loved so dearly. Their days are full of sun and laughter. Soon Ogygia is only a place of healing, there are no more broken hearts.


	60. Reyna & Hazel

##### Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano

Reyna doesn’t say anything and it’s the hardest decision she’s ever made. She simply can’t tell Hazel that she thinks she might be very in love with her. Even if Hazel is the most amazing demigod Reyna has ever met. There are reasons besides the fact that Reyna is her commanding officer and that kind of fraternization is against the Legion’s rules. And that reason is definitely the second biggest reason that Reyna keeps her peace. But, there’s also the fact that Hazel is with someone else, is happy with someone else. So Reyna keeps her peace, it’s fine, really.


	61. Annabeth & Clarisse

##### Annabeth Chase

Annabeth isn’t sure how she got here. Here being contently waking up next to Clarisse in what Annabeth assumes must be the Daughter of Ares’ dorm at the University of Arizona. The night before had been, alot. It’s not that she minds really. In fact she’s rather enthusiastically alright with it. It’s just not what Annabeth had expected from her life. Of course, she didn’t expect to be taking quests and running for her life with strong women she loved to say she hated after camp either. Clarisse pulls Annabeth closer in her sleep and Annabeth drifts back to sleep.


	62. Frank & Leo

##### Frank Zhang

Sometimes Frank couldn’t understand Leo's thought process, which was more than half of the problem. The way Leo thought, acted, spoke, and loved, kept Frank off balance, like a challenge Frank didn’t know how to answer. The gods knew the Son of Mars loved a good challenge above all else. What made matters worse is that Leo knew it too. Always teasing and leading Frank towards the unknown. The end of the puzzle, but Frank wouldn’t know that until he found himself wrapped in the Greek demigods arms. Nor, that it would also be the start of his whole life.


	63. Jason & Hazel

##### Jason Grace

Sometimes Jason wondered if he was enchanted. If Hazel had enchanted him to feel this way. It seemed like he would have been more worried about that with Piper. But, that relationship had been over for a long time now, years after the wars. There was still Hazel though, walking the streets of New Rome, frequenting his favorite bar, frequenting his favorite table. Her bright gold eyes sparked with life even though her father was death. Her laugh felt like a bolt of lightning coursing through his veins. Hazel had Jason under her spell and it was exactly where he wanted to be.


	64. Calypso & Frank

##### Calypso

The world disasters stop with Gaea. The demigods get bored. Olympus tasks Calypso with entertaining the demigods with something riskier than War Games but safer than a Quest. Something with a prize Aphrodite suggests giddily. Calypso could not roll her eyes hard enough until she finds herself on a date with Frank, as his prize. It’s nice, he’s nice. Polite and gallant and everything she dreamt of in Ogygia. She really wants to ask him out on another date. When their date night is over she kisses Frank on the cheek and tells him he better win the next challenge.


	65. Mitchell & Clovis

##### Mitchell

Life as a demigod stressed Mitchell out. Between monsters wanting to kill him, the dangerous classes at camp, and of course Drew, there was a lot to be stressed about. Sometimes he was sure it was affecting his health. It certainly kept him from sleeping, even his cabinmates noticed, nagging him about beauty sleep and his complexion. That’s probably why he accepted when, in a rare moment of being conscious himself, Clovis offered to guard his sleep while he took a nap. Somehow, napping with Clovis became a trend that turned into cuddling with Clovis, and anyway, they’re dating now.


	66. Leo & Jason

##### Leo Valdez

Leo didn’t know the blonde guy but he was smoking hot. It would be later, after a completely sick lightening trick, that Leo would learn smoking was as literal as it was for Leo himself. On the bus, the idea that Jason was smoking hot was entirely hypothetical. It was a real bummer that he thought he was dating Piper. Leo felt guided to act like he knew Jason. It wasn’t a hardship, pretending he was friends with someone so hot. He’d like that, even if the mysterious force messing with them didn’t make Jason think he was dating him.


	67. Will & Connor

##### Will Solace

Will knew Connor Stoll wasn’t someone he could easily bring home. Between the Son of Hermes' wicked smile and his penchant for finding and getting deeply involved in trouble he wasn’t exactly the boy next door, but that’s what Will liked about him. He liked the rush of wondering what Connor would get him into next. Will liked the way Connor smiled before he kissed him, like he was stealing a way with a moment more precious than time. Connor let Will have adventure without it being life or death. Will liked Connor and maybe that’s all that really mattered.


	68. Reyna & Gwen

##### Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano

Reyna hadn’t had the pleasure of interacting with Gwen much outside of their Camp duties. It’s not that she hadn’t noticed the Centurion. Besides Reyna making it her business to know those in her command, especially officers, she had eyes. Still, they didn’t really hang out on the rare chance that they weren’t busy. One day they happened to be in the public baths, Gwen came over to ask about training but conversation soon turned to weaponry and somehow music. Reyna made a mental note to hang out with Gwen socially more often. Starting with their date the following evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the process of reviving my blog. [COME YELL AT ME ON TUMBLR!](https://awanderingmuse-fandom.tumblr.com/)


	69. Leo & Frank

##### Leo Valdez

Leo blames the head injury, even though Apollo cabin declared him healed months ago. It’s the best explanation for why his heart races when Frank smiles, speaks, or exists . When Frank is gone Leo only thinks of jokes to make the Son of Mars laugh or new bows that might impress him. It’s the head injury, and not the striking figure Frank cut when he saved Leo from the raging Sphinx. Or how kind Frank was in the following recovery period, even though Leo nearly threw the entire quest. It must be the head injury. He can’t be in love.


	70. Clovis & Mitchell

##### Clovis

Clovis thinks Mitchell is cute and sweet. He bites his lip when he’s uncertain, which happens too often, but it’s so cute when he does it that Clovis can’t help but stare. Aphrodite Cabin doesn’t consider Mitchell handsome and Clovis doesn’t understand why. They say he laughs too much or he’s too shy. Clovis thinks Mitchell must be as enchanting as the goddess of love, even with tears in his eyes. That must be the reason he blurts that he’s the hottest guy at camp when he finds Mitchell crying in the woods. Mitchell's smile is so worth the embarrassment.


	71. Connor & Will

##### Connor Stoll

Connor likes Will because he’s willing to help with pranks as long as they won’t harm anyone. He likes that Will can take a joke and he likes that Will tries to keep him and Travis in line. Connor finds he enjoys being kept in line. When Will gets himself worked up about a prank gone wrong, Connor has a hard time remembering to listen to the lecture. He accidentally ends up kissing the Son of Apollo. Kissing doesn’t right Connors mistake but Will agrees to go on a date with him anyways, after he cleans up the dining pavilion.


	72. Percy & Dakota

##### Percy Jackson

It’s not a match Percy would expect for himself, romantic or otherwise. He and Dakota take a quest to find kidnapped nature spirits. Their skill sets are surprisingly compatible. Dakota is good with people and monsters, easily getting them all the information they need. They hit it off quickly, for Percy sparks start to fly as he gets to know Dakota. By the time they reach Anteros’ hideout, Percy expects the trap. He is a bit surprised that the love god is so delighted by the apparently shared feelings between them that he agrees to drop the whole thing immediately.


	73. Leo & Hazel

##### Leo Valdez

Leo thought he was in love with Hazle on the Argo II. Caught in her romance with his Abuelo, it felt like destiny. It wasn't. They'd become best friends. They worked on projects, her magic folding into his gears and sprockets in ways that he can't really describe to the others. Success was magical, late nights drinking moonshine they definitely did not get from the descendants of a certain god of revelry. He'd grown to care for Hazel more than anybody else and yet it isn't until she's walking down the aisle towards Frank that he realizes what it means.


	74. Nico & Percy

##### Nico Di Angelo

Honestly, Nico should be used to this by now. Despite five years and two nasty break-ups, the claim he made that Percy isn’t his type still isn’t the whole truth. Standing awkwardly in the doorway to Jason’s apartment, he can’t stop staring at Percy. The other demigod is sprawled lazily across the couch grinning wildly about something he’s said to make Jason blush apple red. Maybe it’s the way Percy’s smile brightens his eyes this time. Whatever it is, Nico knows by the punch drunk feeling flooding his entire body that it’s happening again. He’s in love with Percy Jackson.


	75. Reyna & Annabeth

##### Reyna Avilla Ramirez Arellano

After Jason, Reyna gave up on love. Which is why she doesn't recognize her feelings with the clarity she expects from herself. Annabeth matches Reyna in ways few people can. Driving her to reach higher and work harder. Reyna anticipates the days when they can sit down to discuss strategy and projects. Sometimes Annabeth has the better ideas, other days its Reyna. That's not really what the competition between them is about. Reyna enjoys Annabeth's company and the associated challenge. When Annabeth expresses the same appreciation of their relationship Reyna is finally able to see what it means to her.


	76. Jake & Will

##### Jake Mason

Perhaps it wasn't unusual to feel this way after being cared for by someone for so long. Will became a constant in Jake's life when it seemed everything was irreparably broken. Not to mention the Son of Hephaestus' own body. Will was always there with a bright smile and a level of craftsmanship that made Jake jealous. It was one thing to build from parts, it was incredible to see Will coax broken flesh into being whole again. The other demigod's skill blew Jake's mind. Perhaps that was Jake's first clue into what his heart so desperately wanted to build.


	77. Calypso & Reyna

##### Calypso

Calypso and Leo are visiting New Rome when she sees Reyna for the first time. She's met the other woman before, but this is the first time Calypso actually sees her. Standing before the Legion in all her commanding glory. She's strong yet compassionate. In Reyna, Calypso sees the hero she always dreamed would rescue her. Reyna is everything she'd wanted with none of the emotional attachments. Suddenly she is filled with want so intense she finally understands what the poets write about. Leo makes a joke, but she can't hear him over the urgent beating of her own heart.


	78. Nico & Jason

##### Nico Di Angelo

As Nico lies in Jason's bed sweat cooling from his shaking limbs he realizes he is fucked. Not just in the physical sense but emotionally as well. His heart is racing and he wishes he could pretend it's from exertion and not the words that caught in his mouth in the throes of passion. He understands why he feels this way. Jason let's Nico feel safe without being overbearing. Supports healthy habits without bossing him, unless that's the point. His racing heart nearly stops when Jason’s golden head turns towards Nico and he says, “Hey, can we talk about something?”


	79. Apollo & Rachel

##### Apollo

If Apollo were honest about it he'd have to admit he enjoyed feeling this way about someone entirely unattainable. The rush he felt at the beauty of her wild red hair and the creative spark in her bright green eyes were all the more enticing because he can't have her. To be clear, Apollo would never in a hundred ages dishonor his Oracle by acting on these feelings. He respects Rachel and the sacrifice she makes way too much for that. Still, getting caught in the feeling of loving her from afar is like a drug he just can't stop.


	80. Percy & Jason

##### Percy Jackson

Percy isn't sure when bromance turned to romance for him. There isn't an aha moment. It wasn't like that at all. His love grew like a swelling wave, filling in all their moments. Coming in with the same inevitability as the tide. He began to love Jason during battles and the small restful moments between. The feeling grew during the hard times, not the world ending threats, but the afters. Where nightmares filled both their minds and the only answer was to stay up late slaying virtual monsters. It grew until one day Percy simply couldn’t imagine life without him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I realized I should mention... if you want to try your hand at making any of these drabbles bigger pieces please go crazy! Just like yell at me in the comments or on [Tumblr](https://awanderingmuse-fandom.tumblr.com/) so I know! Also shout outs as inspirational material are always nice. Anyways, yeah, just thought I should mention.


	81. Selina & Charles

##### Selina Boulegard

Selina received many gifts from secret admirers, but Beckendorf took it to a ridiculous level. When she found a linked heart bracelet in her mailbox she didn’t think twice. As the gifts grew in complexity, a radio that played music by her mood and a delicate wind chime that almost sang, she realized her admirer's identity. However, Charles never said anything, instead giving gifts that let her know and love their creator. When she opened the locket with a diverse slideshow of loved ones she knew she had to take matters into her own hands. Selina went to find Annabeth.


	82. Leo & Reyna

##### Leo Valdez

Frank was lecturing Leo about respect when Leo realized what he was doing. The prank on Reyna had gone perfectly, her papers engulfed in a harmless flame when she touched them. The new chemical compound was removable, not that anyone cared. He’d never hurt Reyna. Returning Leo to why he was pranking Reyna like a school boy in the first place. After all, he was too old to be pulling her hair. Not to mention, he didn’t like being stabbed. Leo sighs, he should find Reyna and apologize. Maybe she’d let him make it up to her with a date.


	83. Annabeth & Jason

##### Annabeth Chase

It turned out the real world wasn’t for Annabeth. Not even the mini real world found in New Rome where demigodness was considered normal. Luckily it wasn’t for Jason either. When Piper and Percy decided to settle down they returned to the camps. They taught, they advised quests and sometimes, they took the really dangerous ones on their own. Somewhere in that a relationship between the two began to grow. Jason was the hero she’d always imagined herself with. It’s not until they’re in a situation they won’t be able to get out of that she manages to say it.


	84. Reyna & Thalia

##### Reyna Avilla Ramirez Arellano

Reyna tried to respect Thalia’s oath, even if she didn’t understand it. The spark that ignited between them upon meeting never went out. It smoldered like an eternal flame, small and seeming easy to blow out. Any time Thalia was there in New Rome, to visit Jason or at her Lady’s behest, the flame burned a bit brighter. She’d just convince herself that the feeling wasn’t reciprocated when she’d catch Thaila giving her a long look. When Thalia knew she was caught it’d be followed by a sad smile and Reyna reluctantly turning away. The flame burned brighter than before.


	85. Katie & Pollux

##### Katie Gardner

In an odd twist of fate it wasn’t until they’d been away from camp for years that Katie noticed Pollux. They’d spent so many days together in the fields at camp and yet that’s all Pollux had been to her. Then Pollux reaches out to her about making a new kind of berry wine. He wonders if her farm would mind sourcing some of the berries for his winery. This time, though it should be strictly business, it’s not. It’s funny how unsurprised everyone seems when they announce the opening of their new vineyard and winery along with their engagement.


	86. Juniper & Grover

##### Juniper

Juniper was often lonely at Camp Halfblood. Most of the nymphs there were her cousins. There were no trees quite like her there. It was okay, her cousins cared and she let that be enough. That didn’t mean she didn’t dream about being whisked away by a great woodland hero. A great satyr, someone like Grover, not that he would have time for her. Always adventuring with the demigods. Her cousins thought Grover was silly, but she knew differently. It was a shock when she went to dinner one night and he approached her. “Hey, your name is Juniper, right?”


	87. Luke & Thalia

##### Luke Castellan

Luke knew it wasn’t love at first sight. He didn’t believe in soulmates or anything like it. So even though seeing Thalia mid battle, electricity literally crackling off her fingertips, filled him with a strong longing, it probably wasn’t love at first sight. Maybe it was after when she smiled at him and showed her humility by saying thanks. Or a moment after that when she revealed her kindness but asking if he wanted to share rations. Luke was pretty sure that he didn’t love Thalia at first sight, but it was probably as close as a person could get.


	88. Alabastar & Nico

##### Alabaster Torrington

Nico and Alabaster run into each other, a lot. It’s not that surprising. Two unwanted demigods wandering the country, it’s inevitable they’d run into each other. He talks to the Son of Hades sure he’ll find a kindred spirit who hates the gods. Instead, Nico shows him that maybe he is wrong to hate. That maybe, they aren’t as abandoned as Alabaster thinks. But, even when they disagree Nico stays. He thinks it’s the loyalty from the Son of Death that convinces him in the end. After all, people will do anything for those they love, even changing their mind.


	89. Frank & Reyna

##### Frank Zhang

Frank’s love is rooted in respect. First he respects Reyna as his leader, she commands the Legion and keeps them safe. Then he respects her as a fellow warrior who sacrificed so much to get the Seven necessary information. He's a praetor then but he doesn’t really respect Reyna’s position until he’s commanded alongside her. Years later their service to the Legion ends and she’s just his friend. A role that commands even more respect and slowly a little love. When he finally decides to ask her out it seems that all the respect he has to give is hers.


End file.
